Nippin' on your nose
by Cake-Addict
Summary: Happy Graylu wewk! Graylu Prompt: Myth /Legend


**A/N: Happy Graylu week everyone!**

 **P.S. It's my birthday too. :D**

Graylu prompt: Myth/Legend

Magnolia was currently experiencing the harshest winter till date. Snow was falling heavily and thickly.

Not even mages, much less people, didn't bother coming out from their homes, where they had holed themselves, covered by the warmth from their comforters, and heavy blankets.

The brave or gutsy(1) ones who even dared step out, were hit in the face by the snow and the cold winter air. Shivering, they rushed back inside, and dived under the blankets, cursing the deity above.

Such was the case of Fairy Tail. No one was present in the ever full guild hall. Even Mirajane and the Master decided to call this a day off. Therefore, Fairy Tail was surprisingly closed.

* * *

Lucy shivered. Even her blankets could not drive away the bitter cold. She wished Natsu was here. He could drive the cold away, what with being the embodiment of fire itself.

As soon as the thought appeared in her mind, her door flew open with a loud bang.

She jumped at the sudden sound and glared at the door. The imposter was none other than Natsu Dragneel and the feline, Happy.

'Speak of the devil.' she thought.

Natsu was grinning like he had won the lottery. Seeing his smile, Lucy's glare softened. However, before it could dissipate completely, she reminded herself that Natsu's behavior was not at all, polite. And breaking down her door was a big no-no.

Before she could start reprimanding him, Gray and Erza appeared.

Upon seeing Gray, her heart beat faster, and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

She willed the blush away, hoping no noticed.

As Natsu, Gray and Erza sauntered into the room, acting as if it was their own, she scooted closer to the edge to give them all space.

"Oi, Frostbite, stop making the damn room cold than it already is!" Natsu complained.

"Why you-" Gray started.

"Natsu is right, Gray. Do try your best to not lower the room's temperature more."

"Erza? You too?"

Natsu beamed and made teasing faces at Gray, who huffed, trying not to lose his cool.

"I can't believe it. You're all morons if you truly believe that I'm the one responsible for this weather."

"Who else could it be? You're the only ice mage we know, apart from Lyon, in Magnolia." Natsu pointed, not at all bothered by Gray's jibe.

"I, for one, period, do not have that damn much extensive control over my powers, as to actually make it snow. And, second if I needed snow, I would go to Isvan, idiot." Gray retorted.

To everyone's surprise, it was Lucy who butted in the middle of their banter.

"Gray's right, Natsu. He's not the one who brought this cold weather upon us." Lucy reasoned.

"Oh, come on Luce! You always side with Ice Princess here. That's not fair, even if the two of you are a damn pair." Natsu shot.

Lucy sputtered, her cheeks flaming red. "I do not! And sides, I do know the person who's causing all this snow."

"Who?"

"Jack Frost."

Silence.

*...*

"You're kidding, right? Jack Frost, as in the Jack Frost, the spirit of winter?

"Yeah, that's him."

"But, he's a myth. You know that, right? He isn't real. He's just a myth, like Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny and the Sandman. They're all myths."

"No, he's not! He's real! Every single one of them is real! They're all real!" Lucy screamed, her eyes suddenly gleaming with unshed tears.

There was pin drop silence. For a minute, no one moved. Rubbing her eyes to wipe away the moisture, she composed herself.

Awkwardly, Gray rubbed the back of his neck. Clearing his throat, he moved closer and wrapped Lucy in a tight embrace.

Lucy started for a moment, then allowed herself to relax in his embrace.

Here was where she truly belonged. Here was her heart. Here was where she felt the most safe. Loved. Protected.

She wouldn't trade this for the world.

Within minutes, she calmed enough to fall asleep.

Gathering her more tightly in his arms, he laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. She snuggled against the warmth, an almost childlike expression on her face.

Putting a finger over his mouth, he motioned for silence.

Everyone stood on their tiptoes and walking quietly, shut the door behind as they left.

Unanimously, it was decided, the topic wouldn't be mentioned again, ever, in the future.

* * *

 **AN: And cut! Hello all, how are you? I know, I should be working on my other FT stories such as Why?, Eternelle Douleur, Lonely Lullaby, but I've lost my motivation to write for the FT fandom. I swear, I'll not abandon the stories, but I won't write them for the time being, either. Hope you understand :)**

 **P.P.S. Review please. ;)**


End file.
